


Reposant

by MacaronPistache (KokeChu)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokeChu/pseuds/MacaronPistache
Summary: Allemagne et France sont chez Seychelles, en vacances. Le français fait un massage à l'allemand pour ses coups de soleil.





	Reposant

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon premier lemon je ne sais pas si c'est bien mais merci tout de même à l'avance de lire cette histoire ^^

Allemagne et France étaient partis chez Seychelles pour prendre des vacances bien méritées. Avec tout le travail qu'ils avaient avec l'UE, la proposition de France était bien venue. Et puis ça ne faisait pas de mal à Allemagne de prendre une pause pour une fois. 

Les voici donc dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Allemagne en sueur à cause de la chaleur et son corps rougeâtre à cause du soleil. La peau de l'allemand et le soleil ne faisaient pas bon ménage. 

France lui mettait de la pommade pour le soulager et le massait en même temps . Ses doigts fins courant sur son corps détendaient l'allemand. 

-"Désolé mon amour, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de venir en plein été",dit en gloussant un peu le français. 

-"ça ne fait rien. C'est tout de même reposant et agréable ."

Le sourire de France s'agrandit. 

-"les vacances sont agréables ou est-ce mes massages~ ?"

Allemagne rougit discrètement. 

-"... Les deux je suppose." 

Les doigt de France montèrent jusqu'au pectoraux de l'allemand et ses lèvres se posèrent sur son dos. Le plus grand sourit légèrement avant de laisser France faire ses affaires. 

France arriva dans la nuque de l'allemand et lui lécha lentement, tandis que ses mains passaient du torse aux abdos du blond. 

-" mon amour~ j'ai envie de toi..."

Allemagne rougit. France était vraiment le seul à pouvoir l'exciter comme ça. Il retourna le français et vit les yeux de celui-ci plein de désir.  
Il l'embrassa farouchement jouant avec sa langue. Le plus âgé se laissa vite dominé et il commença rapidement à enlever sa chemise. Allemagne fit de même et les deux vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol. 

L'allemand descendit dans la nuque du blond laissant des suçons qui allaient se voir plus tard. Le français gémissait tandis que ses mains caressaient le torse de son amant. 

Allemagne se retira un instant pour regarder le blond en dessous de lui. 

-"tu es beau Frankreich" 

-"tu l'es aussi mon amour", susurra le blond. 

France se baissa vers les cuisses de l'allemand et ne tarda pas à lui enlever son pantalon. Il admira la longueur de l'autre et n'attendit pas pour la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. L'allemand gémit et le français continua à sucer. 

Allemagne accrocha sa main dans les cheveux du français pour le forcer à accélérer. 

-"Fr-France je sens que je vais bientôt venir..." 

Le blond mordit tout à coup l'autre laissant jouir celui-ci dans sa bouche. Le français avala et lécha ce qui restait au coin de sa bouche. L'allemand était en sueur et rouge à la vue de son amant. 

Il embrassa avidement France et arracha le pantalon de celui-ci. Il chercha dans le tiroir le lubrifiant et s'en mit sur les doigts. Le français n'en pouvait plus. 

-"Allemagne... Baise moi", demanda-t-il nécessiteux. 

L'allemand ne tenait plus. Il entra un doigt dans l'entrée du blond, celui-ci gémit et le pressa d'ajouter le deuxième. Le plus grand fit des mouvement de ciseaux tandis que France haletait et gémissait. 

-"A-Allemagne" 

L'allemand ajouta le troisième doigt et détendit l'entrée du blond gémissant sous lui. Il se positionna devant l'entrée du français. 

-"Tu es prêt ?"

-"comme toujours mon amour", haleta France. 

Allemagne rentra dans France faisant gémir bruyamment celui-ci. Il laissa le français s'habituer mais celui ci ne tenait plus et voulait juste que son amant le comble. L'allemand avait toujours du mal à cette partie là ne voulant pas faire souffrir le blond. 

-"Vas-y Allemagne", gémit le français 

Le plus grand commença de lents va-et-vient qui faisait doucement gémir le pays. Allemagne était désireux d'accélérer et il haletait à la vue de son amant les cheveux décoiffés et les joues rouges. 

-"Al-Allemagne plus vite !", cria le français quand l'allemand atteignit le point. 

L'allemand voyait flou et accéléra le rythme gémissant lui aussi. Le français était dans le même état. 

-"mon amour...! Je vais venir !", cria le français. 

France atteignit l'orgasme et vint sur l'allemand. Celui-ci vint quelques secondes après dans un râlement de plaisir.

Le blond sortir du français épuisé et tira la couverture sur eux. France embrassa doucement la mâchoire de l'allemand avec un sourire. 

-"tu n'es sans doute pas reposant", dit Allemagne avec un petit sourire. 

France rit malgré sa fatigue. 

-"tu es donc doté d'un sens de l'humour ! ", le taquina le plus âgé. 

L'allemand posa sa tête sur le français. 

-"je t'aime Frankreich" 

-"je t'aime aussi mon amour", répondit France. 

~~~

Seychelles regarda la belle vidéo qu'elle avait prise. 

-"il faut que j'envoie ça à Hongrie" 

Elle sourit et partit joyeusement.


End file.
